Naruto: The Plan of Clan Restoration
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: Naruto always wanted to start his own family, but he wanted to have a family with the girls that he loves, but a group of girls who have feelings for Naruto have plans for him to restore not only the Uzumaki Clan but the Namikaze Clan and other clans as well for Konoha to have in their village, Dark/Smart/Godlike Naruto, Naruharem


Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with a new story for you all,

But unlike other Naruto stories that I have done, this one is gonna be one of my darker stories for Naruto, this one is gonna be where Naruto will have a group of kunoichis who are wanting to restore his clans against his will,

That's right, you guys are beginning to see a darker side of me, I have been thinking about doing and darker stories for Naruto, so this will be a story from my dark-side,

Harem: Pakura/Mei/Koyuki/Shion/Shizuka/Samui/Karui/Karin/Ameyuri/Guren/Konan/Yugito/Fu/ FemKyuubi/Amaru/Kurotsuchi

Naruto always wanted to have a family of his own, but he wanted to have a family with the women that he loved,

How will Naruto be when the girls that want to force restore his clans do what they are gonna do, while some of them will feel guilty and ashamed for doing something so horrible to our favorite blond,

It will take place after the Fourth Shinobi World War,

What will Naruto become when the unthinkable happens?,

How will the girls that love Naruto try and keep him safe from the clutches of the females who want the clans that Naruto is born into these clans?,

How much damage will be done to Naruto's sanity from this horrifying experience?,

Let's Find Out!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plan

It has been at least two months since the war, the civilian council was disbanded, the elder council was dead, Danzo executed for his crimes and betrayal, a year since Jiraiya died in battle against the Akatsuki, and finally the sacrifice of Sasuke Uchiha.

In Konoha, everything was going very smoothly, everything was back to normal.

But, what lies in Hokage Tower will be something that shouldn't be going on, and it was plans for forcefully restoring Naruto's clans against his will after Naruto refused the CRA.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Here we find a group of ladies planning the forceful restoration of Naruto's clans.

Sakura Haruno: (Medical Ninja of Konoha, Apprentice of Tsunade, and has a secret lust for Naruto),

Ino Yamanaka: (Medical Ninja of Konoha, Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, and has a secret lust for Naruto),

Hinata Hyuuga: (Heiress of Hyuuga Clan, Jonin of Konoha, and has a secret lust for Naruto),

Tenten: (Weapons Mistress of Konoha, Jonin of Konoha, and has a secret lust for Naruto),

Anko Mitarashi: (Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha, Snake Mistress, One of the Ice Queens of Konoha, and has a secret lust for Naruto),

Kurenai Yuhi: (Jonin Sensei of Konoha, Genjutsu Specialist, One of the Ice Queens of Konoha, and has a secret lust for Naruto),

Yugao Uzuki: (Anbu of Konoha, former protecter of Naruto, One of the Ice Queens of Konoha, and has a secret lust for Naruto),

Hana Inuzuka: (Chuunin Medical Ninja of Konoha, Heiress of Inuzuka Clan, One of the Ice Queens of Konoha, and has a secret lust for Naruto),

Shizune Kato: (Former Apprentice of Tsunade, Second in Command of Konoha Medical Industries, Jonin of Konoha, and has a secret lust for Naruto, but she respects his decision),

Tsunade Senju: (Godaime Hokage of Konoha, Former Sannin of the Slugs, Last of the Senju Clan, and has a secret lust for Naruto).

"I believe you girls know what the subject of this meeting is, Naruto." said Tsunade, and the girls minus Shizune grin at this, Shizune had a bad feeling about this, "The subject involving Naruto is that we know that he is the last of the Uzumaki Clan and Namikaze Clan." explained Tsunade.

'Why are we doing this to Naruto, why can't they just accept the fact that he don't want to restore his clans yet, but I do want to be with him, but doing this against his will is so wrong.' thought Shizune in regret.

"It's the fact that we're gonna forcefully restore his clans, whenever he likes it or not." said Sakura, she has been lusting for Naruto since the sacrifice of Sasuke.

"Yes, and I've have done some research on his blood, and I made a very interesting discovery." said Tsunade, "What would that be?" asked Ino.

"I discovered that Naruto is not only an Uzumaki and a Namikaze by blood, he is also an Uchiha and Senju by blood." said Tsunade making the girls surprised, they have had their eye's on an even greater prize than they thought.

"Does that mean...?" asked Tenten hoping that what Tsunade will say next was true, "Yes, Naruto wields both the Sharingan and Wood Style Jutsu, and the most shocking is that Naruto himself was well aware of this, his Wood Style Jutsu first emerged when he was training with Yamato, and that he first activated his Sharingan during his training with Jiraiya." said Tsunade.

Sakura was lusting for Naruto even more now, and then she thought of something important "Tsunade-sama, before Sasuke sacrificed himself to stop Madara and the Akatsuki, he gave Naruto his own eyes." she said.

Tsunade becomes shocked "That means Sasuke gave Naruto his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, then that must mean that when it's not in the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan state, then it is possibly stronger than a regular Sharingan." she said.

"Tsunade-sama, if Naruto is Senju and Uchiha by blood, then do you think Naruto has the Legendary Rinnegan like the Rikudou Sennin and Pein did?" asked Hinata curiously, that one caught their attention.

"Always possible Hinata, and Naruto hasn't said something about it, and I'm beginning to suspect that he is hiding something, and we must get to the bottom of it, if he does have the Rinnegan, then the children Naruto would have could possibly have the Rinnegan as well." said Tsunade, she is hoping that Naruto has the legendary Rinnegan so the clans could be unstoppable.

"Wow, that must mean that Naruto is stronger than we think." said Anko with a grin that holds a lot of lust on it.

"Indeed." said Kurenai with a smirk, "That's right, the children that Naruto will have with women would be very powerful, and we will be birthing his children to restore the clans." said Tsunade.

"But Tsunade-sama, wouldn't you die from childbirth because of your age?" asked Ino worriedly, "Normally yes, but I have some water from the Fountain of Youth." said Tsunade shocking them.

"But I thought the Fountain of Youth was a myth." said Yugao in shock, "Nope, the Fountain of Youth is real, my grandfather wanted it to be hidden so people wouldn't get corrupted by it's mystical power, and I have a bottle of the fountain's water to bring me to myself when I was in my twenties, without the genjutsu that I put on myself." said Tsunade, and she gets the water out.

'I can't believe we're doing this to Naruto, I feel so ashamed of what we're going to do to him, Naruto, I'm so sorry.' thought Shizune in shame.

Tsunade then drinks the water as she drops the genjutsu on herself, and she deages from her 50's to her early 20's, she sighs and says "Much better.".

"Now you won't die from childbirth Tsunade-sama." said Hana, "Yup, and we also have an obstacle preventing us from birthing Naruto's children." said Tsunade, "Kyuubi." said Sakura knowingly, "Yes, Kyuubi will prevent us from having Naruto's children, it's not gonna make it easy for us." said Tsunade.

"Of course it won't be easy, Kyuubi will always protect Naruto even in situations like this." said Hinata.

"So I have decided to use the Five Pronged Seal on him, to prevent Kyuubi from interfering with our goal." said Tsunade.

Shizune is now thinking of a plan to get Naruto away from this horrible fate, but it would be in vain.

"But what about the girls that love Naruto, they won't like this?" asked Hinata, when Shizune heard that, an idea sparked in her mind, get the message of this to Naruto's lovers.

"So what, we need the four clans in Konoha." said Sakura annoyed, Shizune is now scared, it's worse than she thought, they would stop at nothing til they get their hands on Naruto to forcefully restore the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju and Uchiha Clans.

She needs to get them to see the error of their actions before they do something they will ultimately regret.

"Sakura's right, we need to restore the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Uchiha and Senju Clans from near extinction." said Ino, the moment she first had her eyes on Naruto, she knew he was special and wanted to bare his children, she along with Sakura and Hinata who broke out of her shy girl persona have been flirting with him constantly and he has always politely turned them down because his heart belongs to the girls that love him for him and not for his looks and fame.

"Well, we will be needing to decide on who rapes him first." said Anko, and Hinata says "I'll go first, I had my eyes on him since he saved me from bullies.", "I'll go second, he never made fun of me for my forehead and he was such a great friend." said Sakura.

"I'll go third, he saved me from bullies too and he was very nice as well as caring for nature." said Ino, "I'll go fourth, I think his courage and dominant chakra is hot, he even beat Neji in the Chuunin Exams to avenge Hinata for her loss against him." said Tenten.

"I'll go fifth, I have always loved how stubborn he is when it comes to comrades, and his blood tasting delicious is an added bonus." said Anko, "I'll go sixth, I have loved the way he treats female civilians and kunoichis better than the males and shinobi, and him not being a pervert despite being trained by Jiraiya-sama is an added bonus for me." said Kurenai, ever since the death of Asuma, Kurenai has been grieving over him, and the first time she saw Naruto's face, she blushed and wanted to know him better, and when she learned of his personality as well as his hatred for perverts and rapists, she completely got over Asuma and has been lusting for Naruto.

"I'll go seventh, Naruto always has been special for me, his mother was a role model for me and I loved him more than a friend for the same reasons as Kurenai." said Yugao, when she heard her sensei Kushina was pregnant eighteen years ago, she was very happy, if her sensei's child was a girl, then she would have trained her, if her sensei's child was a boy, then she would want to have a family with her sensei's son, "I'll go eighth, I loved his personality, his undying will to keep fighting for those he considers precious, his behavior is like a wolf, a bear, a rabbit, a bull and a fox combined, the spirit (Wolf), the durability (Bear), the genteness (Rabbit), the stubboness (Bull) and the fierceness (Fox), and I also love how he isn't a pervert like most of the men in Konoha." said Hana feeling very horny.

"I guess I'll go nineth, what I love about him is that he has a large heart and will give his life for those he trusts, and he has always made me feel happy." said Shizune uncomfortable with what she was gonna put Naruto through against his will, the girls don't notice, but Tsunade does.

"I'll go last then, he reminds me of my baby brother Nawaki so much with his personality, and he has always made things easy for me as Hokage, even when he calls me Baa-chan." said Tsunade.

Tsunade then gets a blowpipe out and hands it to Tenten, "Remember Tenten, do not fire a sleep dart at Naruto until my back is turned, we don't want him to get suspisious of our actions." she said to her, and Tenten nods.

"Tsunade-sama, how long will the sleep dart keep Naruto asleep?" asked Anko, "Normally it would be two hours, but because of his Uzumaki blood, he will be unconcious for one hour." said Tsunade making them happy about this, Shizune is now getting scared that Naruto's lovers wouldn't make it in time.

"Alright, dismissed." said Tsunade and the girls minus Shizune leave the office.

Tsunade looks at Shizune worriedly and asks "Shizune, are you ok?", and Shizune says "I don't think we should do this to Naruto, forcing him to restore his clans against his will makes me feel so bad it's not even funny.".

Tsunade watches as Shizune begins to have tears in her eyes "Shizune, I understand that you don't want to do this to him, but we need the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju and Uchiha Clans restored and be offical clans in Konoha, I don't want to do it either, but we don't have a choice right now." she said sadly.

Shizune looks down and says "I still don't feel comfortable with this, I feel like I'm a bad person for doing this to Naruto.", Tsunade sees this and says "I'm sorry Shizune, I really am, but it must be done.".

She nods and leaves, Tsunade looks out the window and begins to cry tears of regret, she was gonna regret this too, she knows what she's doing is selfish, but it's to restore the four near extinct clans, this isn't what Naruto wanted, this is what her desire wanted.

'Naruto, please forgive me, but we need to do this.' she thought as she knew that this is gonna cause a lot of damage to his sanity.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Shizune)

Shizune quickly got to the messager birds to let Naruto lovers know of what's gonna happen to Naruto.

She knows who all of Naruto's lovers are and she is also aware that Kyuubi is female and is one of Naruto's lovers too.

Shizune writes the messages to each of Naruto lovers,

* * *

(Message)

 _I have terrible news about what is gonna happen to Naruto,_

 _Tsunade-sama and other Konoha women are gonna force Naruto to restore his clans against his will, I'm being forced into this and I don't like it at all,_

 _Please help, I don't want Naruto to go through such a horrifying experience,_

 _Shizune!_

(End of Message)

* * *

Shizune gets them into scrolls and gets them sent to his lovers, hoping to this will bring the plan of Forcing Naruto's Clans to being restored come to a halt.

'Girls, when you get the message, I pray that you would get here in time to prevent Naruto from restoring his clans against his will.' she thought hoping this would work.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

Naruto has been training in Squad 7 Training Ground for half the day, he was using his Shadow Clones to master the bloodlines that he wields.

While Naruto trains, he thinks back to what his great grandfather on Minato's side of the family Tobirama Senju said to him.

* * *

(Tobirama Senju's words to Naruto back during the fight against Kaguya)

' _Remember Naruto, be careful with who you trust,_

 _there are times when those you trust will do something that will make you feel betrayed,_

 _If it happens to you, remember to think of your family and your ancestors,_

 _Always remember this Naruto, with great power, comes great responsibility._ '

(End of Tobirama's words of wisdom)

* * *

Naruto smiles when he remembers them, he then thinks back to how he was surprised when Madara Uchiha was his great grandfather on his mother's side of the family and his words of advice.

* * *

(Madara Uchiha's words to Naruto back during the fight against Kaguya)

' _Naruto, I want you to remember this,_

 _Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer,_

 _I also want you to keep your Rinnegan a secret from everyone even from everyone in Konoha, but you can only tell those you trust the most,_

 _And I want you to know this, I am proud to call you my great grandson,_

 _And remember that the Uchihas that are not corrupted by power will always watch over you along with the Senju._ '

(End of Madara's words of wisdom)

* * *

Naruto cries a tear of happiness that Madara was proud of him, he always wanted someone to be proud of him, and his ancestors obviously are indeed very proud of him.

True to his word, he kept his Rinnegan a secret from everyone, including the citizens of Konoha, only his lovers know about his Kekkei Genkais.

Ever since the war ended, Naruto has been training in his Rinnegan as well as his Sharingan and Wood Style Jutsu, and with the help of his Shadow Clones, he was now at least mid-jonin level in Mokuton, low-anbu in his Sharingan and high-jonin at his Rinnegan.

What he doesn't know is that he is going to be having a dark and horrifying experience, worse than the unjustful beatings the villagers gave him in his childhood.

Naruto notices a messager bird flying away from Hokage Tower, he wondered what that was about, but shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

'I wonder how my lovers are doing, I bet they really miss me.' thought Naruto, ' **They are Naru-kun, I don't know what that messager bird is about, but I have a bad feeling about this.** ' said Megami (Naruto learned the Kyuubi's real name during his talk with her right after the war and Sasuke's sacrifice.).

'What's the bad feeling this time Megami-chan?' asked Naruto making Megami blush at that name, ' **I don't know Naru-kun, but please, I beg of you, be careful.** ' she pleaded with worry and tears in her eyes.

'Don't worry Megami-chan, I'll be on my guard, or at least I'll try.' he said to Megami, making her sigh in relief, ' **All that matters is you being safe.** ' she said with a smile that shows that she is still worried that something terrible is gonna happen to Naruto.

Then an Anbu appears and says "Namikaze-sama, Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you.", and Naruto says "I'll be right over.".

He is walking all the way over to Hokage Tower from the Training Ground, Naruto is happy that he is being summoned by Tsunade, she hasn't gave him a mission in a while, curious of what she has in stock for him if it is a mission, and suspision if it has something to do with the fact that he is the last male of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju and Uchiha.

While walking through the village, the male villagers are looking at him happy that he saved them from the End of the Shinobi World, the female villagers are looking at him with lust and want while the younger generation is looking at him in hero's worship.

As Naruto gets to the entrance of Hokage Tower, the attendant sees him and smiles at him "Tsunade-sama is inside Naruto-sama." she said.

"Thank you." said Naruto, no matter how many times he told them to stop with the sama, they still call him sama.

Naruto walks in and sees Tsunade looking at him, hiding her small blush really well, she then says "Naruto, how nice of you to come here.", Naruto keeping his guard up, suspisious of what Tsunade's planning.

"Thanks Baa-chan, so what is the mission today?" asked Naruto, Tsunade smiles at the baa-chan part, 'Him calling me that makes me so hot.' she thought.

' **Naru-kun, I sense about three chakra signatures other than Tsunade in the room.** ' said Megami in worry, 'I know Megami-chan, don't worry I'll be careful.' Naruto thought.

"Ah yes, the mission that you're being assigned." said Tsunade as she turns around.

At that moment, Tenten blows a sleep dart at Naruto which he catches effortlessly, shocking Tenten.

Then he felt something hit him on the back of the neck, he passes out.

Behind him was Sakura, she had a feeling that Naruto would catch the sleep dart so she chopped him on the back of the neck.

Tsunade turns around and says "Didn't expect Naruto to catch the dart, but he did have his guard up, I'll give him credit for that.", and she walks to Naruto and gets the sleep dart into his neck making sure he stays asleep for an hour.

She then puts the Five Pronged Seal on him to prevent the Kyuubi from interfering in her goal.

"Naruto, the mission is to restore your clans." she said to an unconcious Naruto as his body is carried to the Hokage Bedroom.

* * *

(Naruto's lovers as soon as the Anbu appeared at Naruto's location)

The girls were having a great time, they were gonna go to the Hot Springs when suddenly, a tapping sound was heard.

They go to the window and let the messager bird in and they see a note.

Karin opens the note and reads it, and she becomes horrified, "Girls, we have a serious problem." she cried, she shows the rest the note and they get horrified as well.

"We need to hurry, we gotta save Naruto-koi from a fate worse than Death." said Guren in tears, they agree and they focus chakra to their legs and feet to get to Konoha as fast as they can to save their beloved from this terrifying fate.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

There you have it folks,

Naruto is about to be forced to restore his clans against his will,

Naruto's lovers got Shizune's message and are now hurrying to Konoha to save Naruto from a fate worse than death,

Will Naruto's lovers make it in time, or will they be too late?,

Will Tsunade and her girls succeed in their plan?,

I have decided to put up a vote to see if Naruto's lovers make it in time or too late,

And this will be decided by you guys,

What do you guys think?,

* * *

1: Should Naruto's lovers make it.

2: Should they be too late

* * *

I wonder what you guys decide,

Stay tuned,

And Peace!


End file.
